Ultimate Teen Titans: Everafter
by Whenntooda
Summary: UTT Episode Seven. After the trauma of the Venom Suit and Jason Todd's attempts to seduce Raven, Peter goes into Raven's mind to help her confront her personal demons... and a few of his own. Can he help Raven unite all of her fragments of personality? Artwork by ladykatrinna courtesy of deviantART.
1. Chapter I: Once More Unto The Breach

Here's the next episode of Ultimate Teen Titans!

But before I begin, I'd like to address an anonymous review from someone who calls themselves "Flamer." This individual posted an anonymous review to th pilot episode, Ultimate Teen Titans. This is my response.

Clearly you are a cowardly human being as well as a despicable one. I leave anonymous reviews open because I like to, but clearly I can't respond in kind if you are just plain mean. I'm totally cool with your opinion. But when you damn me to hell, I do like to take offense. Spider-Man in my stories is becoming a man. Therefore, his powers are getting stronger. Indeed, Ult. version could only lift 5 tons. But adult version can lift 20, and his powers grow as he got older. Starfire may be stronger, but she doesn't use all of her strength, and he is definitely stronger than Cyborg. Posting behind the mask of anonymous reviews just makes me pissed, because then I have to rant about you in this section. Please... talk to me like a man. In the meantime, don't hide behind anonymous hate speech that truly shows how cowardly you are. Thank you. I leave the anonymous reviews open for a reason. Don't take advantage of it.

But then I'd like to thank all of your whose reviews are encouraging and constructively critical. It means a lot.

**Ultimate Teen Titans**

**Everafter**

**Chapter I  
Once More Unto The Breach**

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

_And when you find it there, you'll lead_

_It back_

_Home._

Amy Lee, _Bring Me To Life_

* * *

Peter gulped nervously. He had very good reason to be nervous. He was about to enter Raven's mind.

A few days ago, Jason Todd had made a move on her, and Peter hadn't been very understanding about that, considering he had been wearing the Venom Suit at the time. Now both the suit and Jason were gone, and they were patching up their relationship.

Raven had been very closed about her feelings. Now Peter was going to discover why, and more importantly, how to change that.

She was waiting in her room. When Beast Boy and Cyborg had discovered what they were up to, they had gone pale with fear.

"Dude, that's a very scary place to be," BB had said. "There's like, a pink happy Raven in there..."

"Massive red demon..." Cyborg had added.

"Dark, creepy birds..."

"Floating strawberries..."

None of this had helped Peter at all. So it was with a certain dread that he walked towards her room.

He knocked on her door. It opened with a _hiss_.

"Pizza," he called. "Okay, not very original, but you know..."

"No. I don't. Close the door."

He pressed a button and the door closed. Raven was seated on the floor, surrounded by candles, her mirror on the ground in front of her.

"What you're about to do is very dangerous," she said as he sat down across from her. "If things go wrong, you could be trapped in my mind forever."

"Eh, there's worse places to be," Peter said nonchalantly. "And it's not like I don't do dangerous stuff all of the time."

"Ha, ha," Raven scoffed. "Very funny. But this could do worse than kill you." Her gaze softened. "I really don't want anything bad to happen."

"Truth be told, me neither," Peter admitted. "But you helped me. Were it not for you, I'd probably be a vegetable host for the suit by now. This is the least I could do."

"Don't say that yet," Raven warned.

"Okay," Peter said. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Raven picked up the mirror.

"This is a portal into my mind," she said. "Both physically and mentally. I can't be in there for too long, or I'll be trapped forever, seeing as it's my own mind."

"So it's kinda like Inception?" Peter asked. "A dream inside of a dream?"

"More like me inside of me," Raven explained. "It opens up a void that closes off the portal if I'm stuck inside me."

Peter shook his head.

"Mind boggling," he said. "But other people can be in there for a while?" Raven nodded.

"I'm relying on you, Peter, to unite the divided factions of my mind. There are eight aspects of me in there. Four positive and four negative. Last time, I was only able to unite seven of them."

"How do these aspects manifest themselves?" Peter asked, feeling confused.

"By my personality," Raven said. "My emotions. Be careful. They may seem... over reactions to everything."

Peter nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said, feeling less ready by the minute. Raven held up the mirror.

"I'll join you when the time is right," she said cryptically, and then added, "I love you."

"You say that like you're never gonna see me again," Peter said, grinning. He looked into the mirror.

He saw his reflection in it. He noticed that he needed to shave again. At least it was stubble, and not creeper mustaches.

And then four red eyes shone out, and his spider-sense went off. He leapt to his feet, but was unable to avoid the massive red hand that jumped out and grabbed him.

"Just let it happen!" Raven shouted over his yells. "Let it happen!"

_Hell no! _he wanted to shout out. But then it sucked him... into the mirror.

* * *

Heeeeeeeere we go!


	2. Chapter II: Happy

****I'm gonna post these as I write them. Small adventures. That, and I'm bored.

I'd like to thank those of you who have favorited me and my stories the day you created a FanFiction account. I'd like to think of myself as an advertisement, but I think you genuinely enjoyed these tales. If so, please show some more love by reviewing. I would greatly appreciate that. Also, vote for the next villain in my next story! Go to my profile page to vote. The story will be about Red X, but not as a villain. So I need a bad guy. Go vote! Voting ends with this story.

**Chapter II**

**Happy**

Peter yelled loudly all through the journey. The hand had become a long winding tunnel that he was free falling through. As he did so, he felt himself change...

And then it was over. He landed on hard stone with a _thud_.

"Uhhh," he groaned. "All the time, falling on something hard."

He got to his feet slowly, crawling on his knees. Only when he put a hand to his head did he realize he was wearing his mask.

Not just his mask, his entire costume. And it wasn't his new one, either. It was his costume that he had worn for the better part of his career as Spider-Man, the classic red and blue look with webs and spiders. He got a feeling of nostalgia just looking down at himself.

_I haven't worn this costume in... what, seven months? Feels like an eternity..._

And then memories of the suit came back, and he hung his head for a moment. But then he became aware of his surroundings.

He was standing on a narrow, winding stone path that was suspended in what seemed to be space. Dead trees hung about in odd places, and he couldn't see the end of the path.

_Raven's mind, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised... _

He began to walk, thinking that he might as well. The path seemed a far way off.

As he walked, he tried to think about what the different aspects of Raven's personality might be. What had she meant, they might be overreactions?

His spider-sense went off again, and he looked up. Perched on one of the dead trees were a flock of little birds, black little critters with glowing red eyes.

"Jeez," Spider-Man said out loud. "That's creepy."

They opened their mouths, and he jumped as words came out.

_"Turn back,"_ they said, in high-pitched, children's voices. _"Turn back."_

"Correction," Spider-Man said, holding up one finger. "Not creepy... downright scary."

A large group of the little birds flew onto the path, right in front of him.

_"Turn back," _they said, and then his spider-sense went off as they gained extra eyes and flew at him to attack.

"Agh!" he yelled, covering his face with his arms. The birds flew past him, biting and scratching. "Get away! I'm allergic to feathers!"

As he tried to fight them off, he heard a sound more chilling than the birds.

The sound of Raven giggling like a little girl.

He spun around. Standing right in front of him was Raven, her eyes bright, her mouth curved upward in laughter... and in a pink cloak?

"That was funny!" she giggled. "Allergic... ha!"

"Raven?" he said, not entirely sure it was her. The birds had vanished.

"The one and only, silly," she answered. There was something horribly wrong here. Her voice was high-pitched, more girly than ever. She sounded more like Starfire than like Raven. And she was unaffected by her surroundings.

It felt like a badly written horror movie. Raven started prancing ahead, beckoning him to follow with a stupid grin on her face.

_Four positive and four negative. Her personality. This is how it manifests itself. _

"Are you... the real Raven?" he asked tentatively. She laughed.

"A part of her," she said. "I'm like the seven dwarves... I'm Happy!"

"Without a doubt," Peter said, certainty in his voice, "you are one of the negatives. For sure."

She completely lost it at this point. She collapsed on the ground, clutching her sides in laughter. Peter stared at her, bemused.

"Okay," he said, unsure of what to do now. "So, I guess I have to go find the others, don't I?"

"Of course!" she said, as though it were obvious. "C'mon!"

* * *

**She led him along the path, toward the small archway before them.**

Peter felt more and more confused. What were the other Ravens like? Were there other Ravens? When would he come across them?

Pink Raven, or Happy, cart-wheeled the rest of the way. Peter kept his pace slow.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she giggled, pointing into the archway. "We need to go this way!"

"I really don't want to," Peter admitted, but he did anyway.

Abruptly, the scene altered. Instead of being suspended in space, he was walking in a bright, over-colored meadow, with bright green grass, white clouds, blue skies, and...

"Well, I guess this is better," he said, then saw the floating strawberry. He stared at it for a long time. "Nope, never mind."

"I love your sarcasm!" Happy said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "It's amazing!"

"Well, they do call me the 'Amazing Spider-Man,'" Peter joked, then instantly regretted it. Happy rolled around in the grass, laughing insanely.

_Note to self: No more jokes._

Suddenly, his spider-sense went off. In an instant, he snapped into Spider-Man-crime-fighting mode. He dropped into a defensive crouch, waiting for the enemy to present itself.

They did. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god... Mysterio?!"

There was no mistaking that large bowl on top of his head. Mysterio was here, and he was heading straight for them.

Spider-Man's mind reeled, but then he had a hunch.

_Raven's mind... it must be fighting me, using my memories. So this isn't the real Mysterio._

"Hey kid," Mysterio said, holding a hand out. "Missed me, much?"

"Not for a second," Spider-Man snarled. He leapt at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Get him!" egged on Happy. Spider-Man punched the bowl, breaking it instantly. As soon as he did so, Mysterio's body turned into green smoke, and disappeared.

"What the...?" Happy grabbed Spider-Man's arm.

"It was just an illusion," she said, grinning. "You looked good there, though. Let's go find the others!"

And Spider-Man let her drag him away, feeling more and more like he was in the loony bin.

_I'm so sorry, Raven... I had no idea you were this crazy._

* * *

**NEXT: Timid!**

****Hey! If you're an aspiring author with absolutely no idea what to write, PM me! If you like this series and would like to contribute in some way, PM me! I have a miniseries that needs telling, and I don't have the time to tell it. Go to my profile page to check out the premise, and like I said, PM me!


	3. Chapter III: Timid

****My offer for someone to write me a story still stands! Get it while it's hot!

**Chapter III**

**Timid**

Now Happy led him through the interminable length of the meadow. Spider-Man was starting to feel sick.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, his shoulders slumped. "If I see one more flying fruit..."

"Almost!" Happy called, skipping along. The sight made Peter even more depressed.

Finally they came to another archway. Happy stood by it, cocking her head.

"Here we are!" she said, jerking her thumb towards it. Peter walked through it, not caring if it was a trap.

The next thing he knew, he was back in space, except there was a lot more masonry around.

"Oh man," he said, feeling empty. "We're back to where we started!"

"No we're not!" Happy said, bouncing up beside him. He tried not to notice everything that bounced as well. "This is where the second one is!"

_Great, another psychotic Raven._

He took a deep breath, remembering that he was supposed to help her.

"Okay, where is she?"

"... here."

The soft word would have been missed had Happy not pointed and laughed. Peter spun around to see the most dejected look on Raven's face he had ever seen.

Wait... she was next to him. And right in front of him. And wearing a grey cloak.

"This just got weirder," he said out loud. Grey Raven looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"You mean you don't want me?" she said quietly. "I understand. No one wants me."

"No, not at all," Peter hurriedly said. "I want you... I mean, I need you to come with me."

Timidly, she wiped her eyes, looking up at him. _Timidly..._

"Hey, Timid, how's it going?" Happy said, punching her on the shoulder. She flinched and backed away.

"Did you have to bring her?" she asked, sounding miserable. It was awful and comical at the same time. Spidey nodded apologetically.

"Unfortunately," he whispered to her. "And I need to find the others. Soon."

"Why soon?" Timid asked, and then backed away. "Unless you don't want to tell me. I'd understand. You wouldn't want to tell me."

"No, it's not... what?" Spidey was completely thrown by this Raven's attitude, having kept Happy company for a while. He had been about to say that he wanted to get out of this insane asylum as soon as possible, but now he reconsidered. Timid would probably burst into tears, and Happy would burst into laughter.

_God, isn't there a normal Raven? Seriously... oh, wait, there isn't. Damn._

A sudden thought occurred to him. What if he was also divided up into eight different personalities? It was a frightening thought. He tried to picture a pink version of him, or an emo version.

"Are you okay?" Timid asked. "If you don't mind my asking, I mean. If you don't want to answer..."

"You know what," Spidey said loudly. "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

**"You shouldn't follow me. You won't like me if you do. I mean, more than you already do. You probably hate me for kissing Jason..."**

"Timid..." Spidey said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't hate you. And I am gonna follow you."

Timid led him and Happy through the massive maze that had randomly come up. It hadn't surprised Peter. He felt now that nothing could shock him.

Happy was skipping along, not a care in the world. Timid kept glancing back, looking scared of everything. Peter felt like he was going to go insane if he stayed here any longer.

"I'm sorry for betraying you," Timid went on, not looking at him. "I never would have done it in normal circumstances. It was wrong, and you shouldn't date me anymore... I don't deserve it..."

"Tim-, Raven, don't say that," Peter said, about to give up entirely. "Let's just keep moving. How much farther?"

"Not far," Timid said, turning another corner. There was no way out but through the maze. It was taking a while. "But you won't like me when we reach the end."

They finally did. Two large statues stood at the end, flanking the way out. Beyond them, Peter could see the winding path, with another archway.

_God. Dammit._

"The end," Spidey said. "Finally."

"Not yet!" chirped Happy. Timid looked up at the statues. One had a happy face, the other had a sad face. Both were clad in cloaks.

Peter's spider-sense buzzed as the eyes of the stone began to glow red. They raced into the middle of the path, blocking them off. They forged into one giant, stone monster. Two swords appeared in their hands.

"Well," was all Peter could say. "That's interesting."

He charged the statue. It anticipated his move, and swung one of its large stone swords at him. He flipped over the sword, but the elbow clipped him. Pain exploded in his side.

_Crap! This thing is too fast._

"Go Spidey go!" egged on Happy. Timid looked like she was having a heart attack. Spider-Man felt annoyed.

"Can I get some help, please?" he shouted, dodging another swing, barely. This thing was more powerful than he expected. And too damn creepy.

"Silly!" said Happy. "You won't beat it that way!"

"Then how?!" Spider-Man demanded. "I could really use some help right now!"

And then, out of nowhere, a green robe flashed across his vision. But as it did so, a dart came at him, causing him to flip around.

_Darts? Oh, no..._

"Spider!"

A familiar lion-coated Aussie was standing across from him, a snarl on his face under his Fu Manchu. A blowgun was held in his hand, a knife in the other.

"We will do battle!" bellowed Kraven the Hunter.

"Are you kidding me?" Spider-Man asked, feeling slightly joyous. Finally, someone he knew and knew he could beat.

_Just an illusion._

"Hey, Kravey," he called, launching himself at his old foe. "Y'know, I missed you. Honest. There is absolutely no one in this universe who tries to hunt me on TV. Well, unless you count Deadpool... but he doesn't count."

He punched Kraven square in the chest. Unlike Mysterio, he didn't disappear in a puff of smoke. He doubled over, coughing. Then he straightened up, jabbing his knife forward.

"I will kill you!" he screeched.

"That's the spirit!" Spidey taunted. "And now for the coup de grace..."

He performed a backflip, kicking Kraven's jaw. His head snapped back, and as he stumbled, his legs up disappeared in the green smoke.

"Well, that was harder than Mysterio," Spider-Man commented. "Not much, but still..."

He suddenly remembered the giant statue monster. He spun around, ready to fight.

The monster was on the ground, shattered in pieces. Raven stood over it, in a green cloak. Happy and Timid were standing next to her. She had a strange grin on her face. It took Peter a while to realize she looked _triumphant._

"You're slow, Spider-Boy," she said, and her inflection was completely different. It was bolder somehow. "I took this jerk down in half the time it took you to take down a fake."

Peter groaned.

"I should be happy," he said. "But somehow... I'm just more depressed."

* * *

**NEXT: Courage!**


	4. Chapter IV: Courage

****Go vote for the next villain! Thank you!

**Chapter IV**

**Courage**

"So you actually kicked him in the nuts?"

"Oh yeah, that's like, the only way to take him down..."

Spidey listened to Courage, the green cloak, with growing admiration. A third emotionally whacked out Raven hadn't been a very good thing before, but Courage was something else. No silly laughter or apologies for everything. This was a girl that Peter knew.

_This aspect of Raven is maybe her strongest... but she hides it under everything else._

"So, do you know where the rest of the emoticlones are?" he asked.

"Emoticlones!" Happy screamed. "Brilliant!"

"Nope, sorry," Courage admitted. "I only know where Smart is..."

"Smart?" Peter repeated. "Oh, yeah..."

"I'll help you find her," Courage said. "She'll probably be able to tell you more. But I warn you... it's very dangerous. I wouldn't trust them..." She jerked her head in the direction of Happy and Timid, "... to not get hurt."

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose them," Peter said, lowering his voice. "I can't leave them anywhere."

Courage thought about this for a second.

"Good point," she said grudgingly. "Okay, they come with us."

"If I'm a burden, I'm-,"

"IT'S OKAY," Peter and Courage said at the same time. Courage rolled her eyes. Timid lowered her head. Happy was giggling.

"So, where is... Smart?" Peter confirmed.

"This way."

* * *

**In an instant, they were standing on a high mountain, with snow and hail swirling everywhere.**

Spidey blinked. It wasn't an illusion... it was really cold.

"How...?!" he shouted over the wind.

"Raven can teleport!" Courage shouted back. "So can we!"

Spider-Man felt furious. He turned on Happy and Timid.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!"

Happy said something about more fun, and Timid said he would have hated her more. He was seriously tempted to say he actually hated her a lot now, but the wind prevented him from saying much.

"Follow me!" Courage shouted, and Spider-Man did, Happy and Timid following into line.

She led them a little ways into the mountain, where they came across an opening, leading into a dark cave, or tunnel.

As soon as they could hear each other again, Spider-Man spoke.

"Is there only one way out of here?" he asked Courage. She nodded.

"We can't teleport in or out of this cave," she explained. She didn't seem to have broken a sweat, or chilled at all. "Smart doesn't like to hang with us 'plebs.'"

"Great," Spidey said, thinking he was about to meet another negative. He still was unsure about Happy.

"So we can leave these two here," Courage said. "We can go on together."

"Sounds good," Peter said fervently. "Happy, Timid... don't kill each other. We'll be back."

* * *

**"Y'know, we really like you."**

Spider-Man didn't freeze, but just let the words wash over him. Courage had been talking like this for the past five minutes. It was odd, but then he realized that she had the courage to say those things that Raven had never said before.

"Yeah, we're dating," Peter said.

"No, it's more than that," Courage said, stopping suddenly and turning to face him. "She'll never say it, but... we depend on you. All of us." She blushed, as if ashamed to admit she needed help for anything. "There's a lot at stake, more than you know... right now. Smart will be able to tell you more."

"So what are you saying?" Peter asked, feeling a little confused. Courage was still red, but a sly smile curved her lips.

In a flash, she had pulled his mask off, grabbed the front of his costume, and pulled him into a deep, hard kiss.

His eyes closed instantly, kissing her back. It was strange... shallow, and yet more real than he had ever kissed Raven before.

Finally they broke apart.

"I'm saying..." Courage whispered. "Thanks."

"No problem," Peter whispered back. And then she backed away, gesturing him forward. He pulled on his mask, giving her a last smile.

* * *

**And then it all went dark.**

"Uh, Courage?" Spidey said, trying to blink away the dark. "Are you there?"

And then the lights came back on.

Standing before him was another familiar face, albeit one he would have rather not seen.

"Electro," he hissed.

Max Dillon floated in front of him, glowing blue and shooting off sparks of electricity at every direction. He was, once again, not wearing pants.

"Hey kid!" he said. "I missed ya!"

He shot some lightning at Spider-Man, who dodged out of the way just in time. He could see Courage jumping to attack.

"No, wait, NO!" he yelled. But too late.

Electro supercharged his chest, and when Courage's foot made contact, electricity shot through her body, leaving her spasming on the ground.

"Oops," he said. "Sorry 'bout yer girlfriend there."

Spider-Man snarled, firing webs at Electro. They disintegrated on contact, and suddenly Spider-Man was afraid that this was more than just an illusion.

_No, he's not real, he can't be real..._

"You were shot by an old lady!" Spidey taunted him. "There's nothing you can do to scare me!"

"Oh yeah?" he called back. "How's about this?!"

He flung out his arms, charging up the room with power. Spidey felt the edges of his costume tinge.

_Oh crap._

The walls and floor sizzled with power. When his feet touched the ground, Spider-Man felt pain shoot through his body. He was rooted to the spot, and couldn't move.

_This isn't possible! The ground should just take the electricity!_

His vision was beginning to darken. His arms and legs were going numb...

And then Electro gasped. He had a look of surprise on his face. He crumpled to the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Raven was behind him, clutching a large heavy book in her hand. She was wearing... spectacles? And a yellow cloak?

"Great..." Peter said, wincing in pain. "Great..."

And then he collapsed the floor, and knew no more.

* * *

**NEXT: Smart!**


	5. Chapter V: Smart

****Okay! It's been a while, I know. Been busy, what with the Election coming up. I do play a part in my extracurricular activities. Speaking of which, **GO VOTE IN NOVEMBER! **Silence is consent. We all have a part to play in out great country(if you live in America). It's up to us.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter V**

**Smart**

"Oh dear, I hope I haven't damaged my copy of _War And Peace_," Smart said, nervously checking the massive tome she used to save Peter's life.

"Great job," Courage said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just leave you two to talk about nerd stuff. Lemme know when you're done."

She gave Spidey a wink, and then turned to go back. He resisted the urge to go after her. Instead, he turned to face the bespectacled Raven.

"All right, so apparently, you're the only one who can tell me what the hell's going on," Spidey said right out. Smart looked at him over her glasses.

"Please refrain from using foul language," she admonished. Peter's jaw dropped. But then he shook his head. "Follow me," she continued.

* * *

**"Welcome to my home."**

Peter gawked. He had just walked inside of the biggest library he had ever seen. Not even the Titans Library could match this cathedral sized room, with books, novels, and volumes all neatly and perfectly catalogued.

"Holy crap," he said, and Smart smacked him lightly on the side of the head. "Ow! Sorry."

"Apology accepted," she said gracefully. "Now, have a seat."

She gestured toward some very soft plush seats. Peter sat down, almost falling backward. Smart floated gently into her own sitting position.

"So, you're Smart," Peter said, trying to resume an upright position.

"_Intelligence_," she corrected. "I think Smart is a derogatory term."

"Why?" Peter asked, pushing himself up and falling again. "Dang. Can you give me a hand? Please?" When she raised her eyebrows at him, he sighed. "Intelligence, can you please give me a hand?"

She graciously acquiesced. Peter knew he was in for a hard time with this one.

"So, Intelligence," he tried again. "Why am I here?"

"I would assume you already know why," she responded. Peter chuckled.

"Not nearly enough," he said. "I would very much appreciate it if you could give me the full story."

Smart... because Intelligence was too long for him... resettled herself and began to speak.

"Sixteen years ago, Raven was born. But she was born to a mother who was human, and a father who was a demon."

"Yeah, wassisname... Tri-,"

Out of nowhere, another heavy book came and hit him on the side of the head.

"_Ow!_" he cried, grabbing the side of his head. "What the hell?!"

"Language!" Smart reprimanded. "It is not safe to utter his name here."

"Why not?" Peter asked, rubbing his head ruefully.

"I will explain," Smart said, as if he were a precocious two years old. "Raven's father had planned to use her as a portal into this world. Upon her fifteenth birthday, she would be ready. So on that day, the demon sought to destroy the world. He almost did, but the Teen Titans stopped him."

Peter nodded.

"I know this," he said. "How does this pertain to my current situation?"

He gave himself a mental pat on the back for using big words. Smart narrowed her eyes at him.

"Patience," she said. "As part of Raven's heritage, her personality was fragmented, partly for her own sanity, partly for the demon's use."

"How could Tr... the demon use her?" he asked.

"There are eight personalities," Smart went on. "Four positive and four negative. The four positive are Happy, Courage, Love, and of course, me."  
"Of course," Peter said, resisting the urge to snort.

"The four negative are Timid, Sloth, Rude, and Rage. It is the Rage aspect that the demon exploits."

"Because the Teen Titans didn't destroy the demon. And he's coming back."

These words hit Peter like a blow. An extra-dimensional demon, making a comeback to earth? Not a good sign.

Now he knew why Raven was so introspective.

"Raven has to always control her emotions," he said aloud. "If not, the Rage gets loose... and the demon is free."

"Exactly," Smart said.

"Well, that's all clear," Peter said. "But why am I here?"

Smart straightened her glasses.

"Because you are invincible."

"Whoa, wait... what?" Peter asked, stunned. "Far from it. I've died, remember?"

"That is where your strength comes from," Smart explained. "Raven has to overcome and defeat her dark anger... but the source of that anger is a foe she can never destroy. The evil influence can only be dispelled... by you."

And then the light went off. Peter let out a soft _oh_ of comprehension.

Raven wanted him here to unite her different selves, but in reality, she wanted him to fight the battle that she could never fight, could never win.

Her own father... and she thought Spider-Man had a prayer?

"Because I love her," he said.

"Sorry?" Smart asked, leaning forward.

"That's why she asked me to do it. But the thing is, she asked me. I guilt-tripped myself for what I did to her. This is the least I can do for her."

"She asked you as a good friend," Smart said. "Not as if she was cashing in any favors, so to speak."

"Wow," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I gotta fight this dude. When?"

"After you unite the rest of the personalities," Smart answered. "So, soon."

"Great."

* * *

**NEXT: Sloth And Rude!**


	6. Chapter VI: Sloth And Rude

_**Go vote for the next President and next Villain on my profile page! Well, not the President... but so far, Blackfire leads the pack at 66%, with Overload and Gizmo behind at one vote each. The choices are up there, and personally I'd prefer Overload, but Blackfire will work just fine...**_

**_And don't forget, if you PM me requesting a story idea, I will be happy to give it to you. And please review._**

**Chapter VI**

**Sloth And Rude**

Spider-Man looked at the four Ravens assembled before him. Happy, her pink cloak held like a skirt in front of her, Timid, clutching her grey cloak like a comfort blanket, Courage, her cloak flung back aggressively from her shoulders, and Smart, her yellow cloak dangling loosely over her.

It suddenly occurred to him that this must be somewhat like what taking drugs is like. He made a mental note never, _ever_ to take weed.

"Okay!" he said. "Let's go."

* * *

**An instant later, they had teleported away from the mountain top.**

Spider-Man blinked, trying to reorient himself. Now they were in what seemed to be the largest candy store in the world.

"Whoa," he breathed. "This is sickening."

"This is _awesome!_" Happy exclaimed. "I never knew ole' Lazy and Meanie had it so good here!"

"That was the point," Courage said scathingly. "They didn't want you hanging around."

"Besides, it's Sloth and Rude," Smart corrected. "Not Lazy and Meanie."

"They won't want me here..."

_Two negatives_, Peter thought. _On top of all this. God give me strength._

"All right, where are they?" he asked. He almost wished he hadn't.

Another cloak was visible in the distance, pigging out in the baked goods section of the strange world. It was orange.

"That's Rude," Courage said. "Sloth never moves that fast."

"Okay." Spider-Man took a deep breath, and then walked forward.

Rude didn't take notice of him until he was right behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh... Rude?"

"Screw off, Gaylord!"

Spider-Man blinked under his mask. She hadn't turned around yet. Happy and Courage sniggered in the background. He knew it was a test, and he was failing miserably.

"Uh, no, it's Peter, remember?" he tried again. "Y'know... Spider-Man?"

"All I know is that you're some skinny dude in a gay-ass costume," Rude said, still not turning around, still cramming muffins in her mouth. "Why she dates you I'll never know..."

This had gone downhill, fast, too fast. Now Smart was beginning to chuckle. He had to regain control of the situation.

"Look, I don't care, you need to come with us so that you can be reunited."

Finally, Rude turned around. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Do I look like I want to be reunited with them?" she said. "No! So go away, faggot!"

She turned around again. Peter ground his teeth.

"I don't have time for this," he said, grabbing her by the waist and flinging her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she protested, but he held on. He turned to face the others. They looked shocked.

"Where's Sloth?" he demanded. Happy giggled.

"You might have to carry her too," she said.

"I don't care," Spider-Man said shortly. "The sooner I'm out of this madhouse, the better."

They all seemed a little hurt by these words, even Happy, but they all began to walk toward the biggest mattress in the history of mattresses.

A brown cloak was lying on it, surrounded by pillows. She was snoring softly.

"Can someone tickle her, or something?" Spider-Man asked. Rude was hitting him, demanding to be let go, but he kept a firm grip on her.

Happy obliged immediately. She bounded up onto the mattress, jumping up and down for a few seconds, giggling madly. Finally, she prodded the sleeping Raven.

It took several minutes and several more prods for Sloth to finally come to. She blinked slowly, as if she had never seen light before.

"Wha... oh... it's youuuuuuuu," she said, her last word lost in a yawn. "Is it time?"

"Yep!" Happy said, poking her some more. "Time to go!"

Timid screamed. Spider-Man spun around. His heart plummeted.

The last person besides Norman Osborne he wanted to see was rapidly gaining on the group. Dressed in his old green jumpsuit, metal arms flashing everywhere...

* * *

**Doctor Octopus was about to attack.**

"Get down!" he yelled. Timid dropped immediately, although it was in a dead faint. Sloth did so as well, except she was snoring before she hit the ground. Happy tackled Rude down as Courage ducked.

As she went low, Spidey leapt high. An instant later, the arms came whirling around them.

Octavious was a lot faster than Spider-Man remembered. His spider-sense tingled interminably as the arms flashed and swirled around him. Courage tried to take on the arms, but Peter knew better.

"Get the man!" he yelled. "Don't worry about the arms!"

"That's a little difficult at the moment!" she shouted back as one of the arms encircled her and bound her tight.

"Well, well, well," Ock said, looking at Courage. "An interesting specimen. Mutant, perhaps?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" she shouted at him. "Wait, what's a mutant?"

Spidey aimed a kick right for Otto's head. But the arms were faster than he was. And after a second, he too was caught in the trap.

"Good evening, Mr. Parker," Ock said. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shut up!" he hissed as the arms tightened around him. "You're not even real, you're just an illusion!"

"Oh, no, dear Peter," Otto said, smiling slightly. "I am very real. Indeed, just as real as you are."

"Yeah, right!" Spider-Man shot back, struggling against his bonds. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Think about it," Otto went on. "I died... so did you. You call me an illusion. But here we both are. What if, in fact, what you say is true? Wouldn't that mean... that you are also an illusion?"

These words hit Spider-Man like a blow. That was impossible, he had felt all of what had happened to him, experienced everything... hadn't he?

"Don't listen to him, Spider-Man!" Courage said. "You're just as real as I am!"

That wasn't very comforting. What if... everything was a dream? If the past seven months had been a hallucination?

What if he hadn't died at all, but suffered a coma? And all of this... was born of his injured mind?

Spider-Man looked up, his white eyes boring straight through Doc Ock's glasses.

"Telepathy doesn't suit you, Otto."

He made a massive effort, and the arms were loosened. And he was _floating in midair..._ unsupported by anything.

"You aren't real. That is the only truth."

His voice sounded different, deeper, more powerful. He raised a hand, and shot out web, but the web _glowed_.

When it hit Doc Ock, he exploded in a burst of green smoke. Spider-Man gently lowered himself to the ground.

Courage was staring at him. Smart was also staring.

"That's cool."

Peter didn't have time to respond. His vision darkened, and he knew no more.

* * *

**NEXT: Love!**


	7. Chapter VII: Love

**_And here's Love! I'm trying to get through this story as quick as I can. Sending Spider-Man into Raven's mind, to quote Green Lantern in this chapter, seemed like a good idea at the time. But I'm not used to writing one emotion for one character. It's hard! And I'm really beginning to hate this episode. This chapter particularly. Don't know why... but the final chapters should be epic. I mean, next is Rage, after that is White Raven and Trigon! Finally, some decent battles._**

**Chapter VII**

**Love**

He rubbed his head, feeling strangely empty.

"What the heck...?"

The candy store had vanished. Now he was in a strange, white area. It reminded him forcibly of the dream world, except there was no meadow, no tree, no flowing stream. It was just white and blurry.

He stood up, still scratching his head. There was absolutely nothing around. Just... white.

_What happened back there? _he thought. _I was... flying. And shooting energy. How'd I do that?_

He looked around again. He was all alone.

"Courage?" he called out. "Smart? Sloth? Happy... no never mind. Raven?" Nothing. He was truly alone.

A tiny speck appeared in the distant. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus through all of the white.

The tiny figure grew bigger and bigger, forming a man. Spider-Man called out.

"Hello?" he said. "Um... are you an enemy?"

Out of nowhere, a large green hand came out to grab him. His spider-sense went off, and he dodged it easily.

"Well... a green hand. That's new."

_"Arachnid powers... that's also new. For Earth, that is."_

The figure's voice was distorted, strange. It sounded human, but like they were talking over a bad connection. The figure finally solidified into a man, tall and imposing, dressed in a green and black costume with a white circle on his chest. The man had wavy brown hair and a green domino mask.

"I know you..." Spider-Man said, trying to remember where he had seen that suit before.

_"I'll save you the trouble," _the other man said. _"I'm Green Lantern. And you, young man, are in a heap of danger."_

"What else is new?" Spidey asked wearily. "Wait, how'd you get into Raven's mind?" Green Lantern raised an eyebrow.

_"I was about to ask how you broke the barrier between the worlds," _Lantern said. _"Although you did a crappy job. I can barely understand what you're saying."_

"Trust me, I wish I knew," Spidey said. "Wait, how did I do that?"

Now Green Lantern looked astonished.

_"Usually, people know when they screw up," _he said. _"Unless, of course, they've been chosen."_

"Chosen?" Peter repeated. "By who?"

_"By whom,"_ Lantern corrected. _"And the answer would be the Enigma Force."_

At the sound of those words, Spider-Man felt a chill go down his spine.

"What's the Enigma Force?"

_"That's a damn good question," _Lantern admitted. _"The Enigma Force manifests itself in different individuals in different points of time and space. There are other Forces like it, but this one is unique. It searches out champions to fight other Forces that seek the destruction of certain planets. And in this case, it seems to have chosen you."_

"Me?" Spider-Man asked. "Why?"

_"Because Raven loves you. And because Trigon seeks a way back to Earth. Trigon is a Force, the Malevolent Force. When he was... born, for lack of a better term, his ability to manifest himself in a champion was cut away. He was forced into one form, and one form only. And as the proverbial phrase goes, it seemed like a good idea at the time."_

"Don't they all?" Spider-Man mumbled.

_"Hey, you can hardly blame the guys who did it," _Lantern said. _"His last champion was Hitler."_

Peter's jaw dropped. But then again, this was a different universe. Captain America didn't exist. How far-fetched was it to assume that this was different as well?

_Or is it?_

"So, I'm supposed to fight Trigon," Peter clarified. "With the Enigma Force."

_"The Time-Stream has been changed subtly by your being here. You will not destroy Trigon in this confrontation. You will, however, save the Earth of your present universe and the life and sanity of your girlfriend. You will have banished Trigon's presence from her mind."_

Spider-Man stood there, thinking hard. So this was what he was supposed to do.

"How do you know all of this?" Spider-Man said. "And how are we talking?"

_"You used the Enigma Force before you were ready. And as for how I know all of this... perks of being Green Lantern Corps." _He paused, looking Spider-Man up and down. _"You know, you would be a very acceptable candidate for the Corps..."_

"Sorry," Peter said, holding up a hand. "I'm already a Teen Titan."

Green Lantern nodded, beginning to fade away.

_"Good luck, Captain Universe," _he said, drifting away into nothingness. Peter shook his head.

"Wait, what? What did you call me?"

But Green Lantern had disappeared. And now the white had begun to fade away as well, like fog.

* * *

**"Are you okay? Just breathe, okay? Keep breathing."**

Peter sat up, feeling nauseous. All of the emoticlones were clustered around him, Sloth's head dropping slightly. They looked concerned, more or less.

"I'm fine," he said, pushing them off. "How long was I... _ohhh_... how long was I out?"

"Just for a minute," Smart said. "What happened?"

Peter bit his tongue. Now he knew what his mission was... and he had to find the last two emoticlones.

"C'mon," he said, standing up. "Let's find Love and Hate."

* * *

**They had teleported away. **

Now they were in what seemed to be a jungle, with plants and trees growing every which way. Spidey blinked, trying to take it all in.

The emoticlones were asking him all sorts of questions, but he was completely ignoring all of them. He knew what he had to do know. All that remained was the doing part of it.

"Love," he said aloud, silently scared at what was to come. The unknown... that could scare the crap out of anyone. "Where are you?"

It was whispered, but at his words, silence fell on the assembly. He turned to look at the emoticlones, who all were staring ahead.

"Uh..."

And then, suddenly, he felt a pull on his arm, a strong yank that spun him around. He barely had time to react when Raven kissed him through his mask.

"Whoops," she said breathlessly. She pulled it up halfway and kissed him again. "That's better."

"Uh, Raven...?"

No, this wasn't Raven. This was... Love.

But it sure looked like her for a second. But no... her cloak was purple, not blue like Raven's.

And Spider-Man had never seen her this red in the face before.

"Um, great! Now let's find..."

But he was cut off again as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another deep kiss. Kiss... more like eating his face off.

Part of him... okay, he admitted, most of him... was really enjoying this. He was sorely tempted to respond in kind. After all, this was just a mental world, right?

The sound of Courage and Rude sniggering prevented him. And Happy's dreamy sigh instantly killed his drive.

He pulled back, reluctantly.

"Listen," he said, holding Love at arms' length. "We need to find the final emoticlones now. I'm trying to save you, Raven."

"Yes, you are," she breathed. There was something about her scent, a musky sort of smell that he breathed in deeply. "You are my hero, Spider-Man..."

"Yeah, so..." he stammered, really liking the way she had said _Man_. But now the others were laughing out loud, and he really needed to get back on track.

"C'mon, we need to keep moving," he said pulling his mask back down. As he did so, his spider-sense went off. "No, seriously, Love, we need to-,"

_WHAM._

Something hard and metallic hit him hard under the chin. He went flying back, slamming into a tree and hearing something crack.

_God, I hope that was wood..._

"Okay," he said, groaning as he got to his feet. "Anyone get the number of that car?"

Standing in front of him was someone completely unexpected. But certainly no less hated.

Jason Todd. Red Hood.

"Damn," Spidey said. "I was really hoping for the final Raven."

"I'm sure," Hood sneered, lunging forward to tackle him. Spider-Man dropped into a crouch, ready to defend himself.

But instead, Courage and Rude jumped on top of him, slamming him to the ground from midair.

"Go find Rage!" Smart said, joining in as the rest of the emoticlones dogpiled Hood.

"Yeah, we have a few words to say to this creep!" Rude shouted, pummeling Todd hard with her fist.

Peter winced, but figured it was for the best. His last confrontation with Todd hadn't gone very well.

He turned and webslung through the trees.

* * *

**NEXT: Rage!**


	8. Chapter VIII: Rage

**_Here's the 8th installment. This was an interesting chapter to write. Try writing fanfiction when listening to Skillet. It's fun. BTW, go vote for the next villain! Blackfire looks like she's gonna win!_****  
**

**Chapter VIII  
Rage**

The sounds of seven Ravens beating the crap out of Jason Todd soon faded away. They made Peter really glad he wasn't on Raven's bad side.

It didn't take him long to leave the overgrown jungle behind. Now he had to walk, trudging his way up a mountain. He didn't know how, but somehow he knew that Rage was at the top.

He knew she was waiting for him.

He had never really seen Raven very angry. Hurt, yes. Shocked, yes. Genuinely happy, yes. But never angry. Cyborg and Beast Boy had told him that it was a frightening thing to behold.

Now doubts and questions raced through his mind. What if she resisted? What if she didn't want to come, and put up a fight?

_I'll go crazy with the what ifs. Stop it._

But at this, he suddenly remembered another what if he had thought about.

_What if Uncle Ben is alive?_

Thinking this made him slow up and put a hand to his head. He felt tired... so tired.

_Why didn't I just die?_

He had no idea where that thought came from. All he knew was that he needed to get back to the real world, and soon, before he went completely insane in here.

Realization dawned on him, and he felt like kicking himself.

_This isn't Raven's mind... this is her prison. Trigon's prison. Where his influence can be kept hidden, trapped. But since he is a part of her, she must be trapped too._

_ Oh god, Raven. I'm so sorry._

So this was more than just freeing her from Trigon. It was freeing her from herself.

As he reached this startling conclusion, he also reached the top of the mountain.

It was a volcano. Molten lava bubbled and rippled slightly under the lip, heat rising like an evil wave. Floating in the middle of the lava pit was Rage.

It was Raven, except with a red cloak. She was turned to him, but her eyes were closed and her hood was up. He hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Uh... Raven?" he called. Somehow he didn't want to call her Rage.

Her eyes flew open, and Peter gasped. Four eyes, all of them were glowing. He almost stumbled back, but caught himself.

Rage cocked her head, smiling evilly.

"Hello, Spider-Man," she said, and her voice sent chills down his spine. He could see her teeth, and they were sharp, as if she had filed them to points just to rip his throat out.

"Raven," he said, unsure of how to proceed. "I need your help."

"My help?" she asked, drawing out the syllables. "That's pitifully... amusing. Don't you realize what you needed help for?"

"Yes, but I'm really hoping I'm wrong," he murmured under his breath. But she heard. She tossed back her head and laughed.

"Hope is for fools," she hissed. "Thankfully Raven doesn't have Hope in her personality. She learned long ago to dispense with that triviality."

"Raven does have hope," Peter replied. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Because you _love_ her," Rage said sneeringly. "If hope is for fools then love is for children. It weakens you."

"Does it?" Peter said. "Does it really? Because, see, I know what you are."

"Do you?" Rage asked, as if she highly doubted it.

"Yes," Peter went on. "You are Trigon's influence in Raven's mind." At the name of Trigon, loud thunder issued from above and the ground shook. But Peter wasn't afraid now. "You are Trigon... and yet at the same time, you are Raven. You are the seed from which Trigon can return to earth."

The thunder was getting louder now. Peter used his wall-crawling ability to keep his footing, because the ground was really beginning to become unstable now.

"This is his master plan... Raven can keep him at bay, but not if she indulges in her other emotions. She must always be isolated, her different aspects kept apart. If ever she were to become whole, Trigon would take over."

"But he can still get through, by burning her out with her own rage. With you. But _still_... you are Raven."

Rage now stood up, floating over to him. The lava began to bubble more earnestly now. She came very close to him. He pulled off his mask so that she could see his face.

"I am Rage," she said, and fire danced in her eyes. "Nothing more, nothing less. You're right... aren't you a clever boy? But there's nothing you can do."

"No, you're right," he said. "There is nothing I can do. It's up to you now, Raven."

"I am not Raven!" she spat. "I am her Rage!"

"A part of her," Peter persisted. "And, unless I'm very much mistaken, in love with me. Because I know I love you."

"Shut up!" she yelled, holding out up her hand, which glowed with energy. "I'll kill you!"

"I love you Raven," he said, not giving up. "You know me, and you know I do. And for what I did to you, with the Suit... I'm sorry."

She still had her hand up. He looked her straight into her eyes, the ones that he knew were her own.

"I love you," he said, putting emphasis on each word.

She growled, and then screamed, grabbing her head with her hands.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

And once more...

"I love you."

Silence. She was on her knees, her face obscured by the hood. But then...

"I... love you too... Peter."

There. The first time since he had come into this hellhole that someone had called him by his real name. That was the sign that Raven had triumphed.

She rose, slowly, unsteadily. He helped her up.

When their eyes met, hers were still glowing red. Peter pulled her into a deep kiss.

And then the crap hit the fan.

* * *

**Peter groaned, unsure of what hit him.**

He opened his eyes suddenly, and sprang up. In front of him, Rage was floating, suspended by thin air. She was writhing and screaming.

"Raven!" he called.

At the sound of her name, a white light exploded and Peter threw his hands up to defend his eyes. Loud thunder roared in his ears.

When it ended, Raven, the real Raven, with a blue cloak was lying on the ground. Peter sobbed with joy at seeing her.

"Raven?" he said, turning her over, his voice cracking. "Raven, are you okay...?"

"Peter... look..." she whispered. She raised her hand, trembling violently. He grabbed it, looking up.

The Red Cloak was floating, empty. But a figure soon materialized from it, morphing into the shape of a man. He was tall, powerfully built, with rippling muscles everywhere. His skin was red, his hair was white, and his glowing four eyes burned with hatred. He had antlers on his head, and a staff of power in his hand.

Trigon was whole. And pissed.

* * *

**NEXT: Trigon Unleashed! And Captain Universe!**


	9. Chapter IX: With Great Power

****And here's the climax! Be sure to vote for the next villain! And check out **SpectacularSpider-Man**'s fanfic, **Death Is Only The Beginning.** It's pretty good! Nothing on me, of course(just kidding! His chapters are a lot longer than mine).

This is a fun chapter to write, 'specially when listening to Monster by Skillet.

**Chapter IX**

**With Great Power**

Peter stared in horror as the demon began to grow in size. He got bigger and bigger. He seemed to want to encompass all of the space in this world.

As a matter of fact, he was.

Trigon no longer needed Raven to be free. She had broken the bonds herself.

Now Spider-Man had to fight him, and banish him from this universe. Easy.

Without him noticing, all of the emoticlones had arrived. He almost asked what they had done with Jason, but decided it was better not to know.

Raven got to her feet. She looked around at all of the different colors.

"It's time," she said simply. The emoticlones formed a circle around her. Peter stood back, glancing up at Trigon. He seemed to not notice the puny mortals below him.

_That's good. I guess. No, wait, screw it. We're dead._

A bright light issued from Raven, and enveloped all of the different versions of her. They began to spin, and Peter stopped tracking the separate colors.

He felt the air crackle around him. Trigon finally noticed what was going on, and shot a beam of power down to stop the transfiguration.

It hit the light, and everything exploded. Peter shouted, but his cry was drowned out.

Finally, he saw Raven, clad in a white cloak, lying comatose on the ground. The emoticlones had disappeared.

"Raven?!" he yelled, running over to her. She stirred feebly.

"Peter... I'm so sorry... been stupid..."

"Shhh, don't talk," he said, helping her to a sitting position.

_"HA!"_ boomed Trigon's voice. It seemed to come from all around them. _"The arrogant pup tends to its wounded bitch. How utterly pitiful."_

"Can you give us a moment?" Peter shouted up. "Thank you!" He turned back to Raven. "What do I need to do?"

"You... need my power," she said, staring up at Trigon. "I can't fight him. He is still a part of me. So I need you to do it."

"Of course," Peter said. "Um... how do I get your power?"

In his mind, he heard a distant voice. He recognized it after a second.

_Kiss her, idiot! She is the key to the Enigma Force!_

_ Thanks, Lantern. You sure you can't do something actually helpful...?_

He put a hand behind her head, and brought her into a kiss.

It was like a breath of fresh air after being underwater. It was more real than anything he had experienced in this world. And in that kiss, she gave to him all of the power he had accidently tapped into earlier.

The white was leeched from her cloak as it gave strength to Peter. He felt power course through him. Stronger and stronger he felt...

And taller and taller. And bigger and bigger. Soon, he was at the height and size of Trigon. The red demon stared in wonder at this phenomenon.

**"Well, now," **boomed Peter's voice, deeper and stronger. **"How 'bout that?"**

He glanced down at himself. His lower half was white, with small blue circles. His torso and arms were blue that seemed to contain the cosmos themselves. He felt a cowl over his face, with his mask covering the lower half.

But as he looked down, he saw Raven, small and vulnerable, clad in a black cloak.

Fear shot through him, and he knew that she was defenseless now. It was up to him to make the play.

He looked back up, seeing Trigon preparing an attack.

**"Bring it," **he growled, making the ground tremble.

Trigon point his staff, shooting some more power bolts at Peter. He crossed his forearms in front of his chest, and caught the bolts.

They were deflected. He barely felt a whisper of air.

A snarl passed over Trigon's face. He now jumped at Peter, his arms charging with untold energy and power. He sought to obliterate his foe, to wipe his existence from all memory.

Peter caught him, and tapped into his own energy reserves. Trigon's body began to tremble from the power. Peter's teeth vibrated in his skull from the might.

He threw Trigon into space. But the demon, it seemed, could fly.

**"Well, why not?"** Peter asked himself. He launched himself into the sky.

The unbridled power of the Enigma Force was daunting to use. But flight was an ability he could get used to.

He slammed into Trigon, sending them both tumbling into the dark reaches of Raven's prison. If he wasn't careful, he might accidently rip a hole in the barrier and free Trigon completely.

_"Fool!" _Trigon roared, kicking Peter off of him. It felt like a train wreck in his chest. _"You dare to challenge the might of a god?!"_

**"Certainly not," **Peter hissed. **"But you sure as hell ain't no god. That's why this is so much fun."**

Trigon narrowed his eyes, all four of them.

_"Enigma," _he said, _"release your hold on the earthling. Then let's see how powerful you are."_

And then a voice spoke, using Peter's mouth, but the words didn't come from his mind.

**"Symbiosis with the humans is what makes us strong," **he said, with authority. **"That is what you never understood. That's why your champions could never use your cosmic powers. But even now, you will be destroyed. Evil spawns from good, not the either way around. That is your undoing."**

_"So what?!" _Trigon screeched. _"Are you going to destroy me?! Then DO IT!"_

Captain Universe gathered together his strength, raising his hands up, his arms charging with cosmic energy. His steely will was to be enforced. Malevolent had to die.

**_"NO!" _**he suddenly shouted, sounding like Peter.

**"Do not question the will of the Forces!" **Captain Universe responded. **"This must be done!"**

**_"Yes, it must!" _**Peter argued. **_"But not here! Not now! I need to save Raven, nothing more!"_**

Captain Universe hung there, suspended, for a long time, the two beings, soul and force, battling for control.

Spider-Man's indomitable will prevailed.

**"That's more like it," **he said, releasing the energy. **"Consider yourself lucky Trigon, you bastard!"**

The energy hit Trigon, and the scream sounded horribly like Raven's...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Peter sat up suddenly, his heart racing.**

"Raven!" he yelled, cold sweat pouring down his face.

Raven too seemed to sit up, rubbing her head. Peter looked around wildly. They were back in Raven's room. He was dressed in his new Spider-Man suit, and Raven was in a blue cloak.

Her eyes met his, and in that instant, they both knew.

They had won. Trigon was gone.

They embraced, and Peter felt something more than physical connect them. He could feel his own relief, as well as Raven's.

They were bonded... and together again.

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED!**

Please review!


	10. Chapter X: All Patched Up

****Okay, so here's the final chapter! Bringing about the end of this horror! Never again, I swear...  
At my word, the poll will close, and our villain will be chosen. Thanks for taking the time to vote.

Special thanks to **Spectacular Spider-Man **for his very detailed review. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And thanks to all of you who favorited and followed this story. Next one will be better, I promise.

**Chapter X**

**All Patched Up**

**_5 Hours Ago_**

Cyborg and Beast Boy had been stunned when they had heard that Spider-Man was going to enter Raven's mind. They knew the horrors that awaited him.

They stood outside of Raven's room, ears pressed against the door. They heard the frightening laughter that came from Pink Raven. Beast Boy shuddered at the sound.

"I feel for that guy," Cyborg said, sweat dripping off his nose. "Wait till Raven starts crying."

* * *

**_3 Hours Ago_**

Spidey hadn't made a noise, because he was in the mirror world. Raven had to be meditating, but every so often, she made noises, sometimes giggles, sometimes whimpers. Occasionally she tutted, and very often she gasped. Finally, she screamed, and both guys leapt in the air.

"Damn," Cyborg muttered. "That ain't right."

"Dude, we gotta do something," BB said, but they made no move to enter her room.

* * *

**_Now_**

They heard her sigh. Cyborg cranked up his internal volume, the better to hear what was going on.

"Oh, crap," he said. At this sensitivity, he should be picking up a heartbeat. But there was dead silence. "She's not breathing!"

Both boys looked at each other, deciding in an instant to break down the door. And then...

"Wait, wait!" Cyborg said, holding up a hand. He was now picking up two heartbeats, albeit very fast ones. And then they both heard, "_Raven!_"

"That was Spidey!" BB said, turning into a rhino. He slammed down the door.

They saw Spider-Man and Raven in a hug, both kneeling on the ground. They looked up at the noise. Raven's face instantly darkened.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked threateningly.

They all stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Then Peter and Raven began to laugh, long and loud. Cyborg and BB stared at them.

* * *

**"Trigon is no longer in my mind," Raven announced to the room at large.**

The other Titans made sounds of joy and cheer. Starfire declared that she must make a Tamaranean dish to commemorate this occasion, and Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief. Trigon had been their worst opponent to date, barring Slade.

Spider-Man stood up.

"And apparently," he added, "Raven and I have established an emotional bond. It's something more than a mental bond, so we can't think at each other..."

"...but we can feel each other's emotions," Raven said.

"And finish each other's sentences," Peter said in mock gruffness, but couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face. "Seriously, though, I think we've definitely moved on from... previous events."

Everyone fell silent, considering what had gone before.

* * *

**And then, the Tower alarms went off.**

"Security breach!" Cyborg said, springing to his feet. The others followed his lead. "Right outside the hangar!"

They rushed to the top of the Tower, where the hangar doors were busted open. Spider-Man, pulling his mask on, flipped up and stuck to the ceiling. BB became a hawk to fly above the scene.

There was no need for such diverse tactics. Their intruder was standing in the middle of the room, swaying slightly. He wore a black suit with a grey cape that was frayed at the edges. His face was covered with a skull mask with a red x on the forehead.

With a red x...

"Hey guys," Red X said, clutching his side. "Miss me?" And without another word, he toppled over.

"Never a dull moment," Spider-Man commented.

* * *

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
